


From A Different Point Of View

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Mostly from Ezra's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: What if Ezra met the Ghost Crew differently.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Saving a Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU  
> For this story:  
> Ezra is 19 (everybody else is the same age as in the show)  
> Ahsoka is Ezra's Master  
> Takes place during Spark of Rebellion

Ezra's POV:  
Today, I'm scheduled to go to my home planet of Lothal on a Supply Run. This run will take me about 3 hours to complete. I grab my bag of credits, and make my way down to my ship, a U-Wing that I have named "Challenger". My droid, R2-C7. Which I call, "Rover" has been preparing for our "Milk-Run". "Is the Challenger ready to go?" I ask, he beeps out a confirmation, and we make our way to the Planet.

**Time Skip: Just after landing**

I had just left the Challenger, leaving Rover to watch over it. As I make my way to begin collecting supplies, I hear a huge explosion, I immediately grab my blaster ready, grabbed my com, and called Rover, "Rover, have the ship ready in case I need to make a quick getaway." He again beeped a confirmation, and I made my way toward the explosions, then I heard a scream, "ah" I turned around to see a girl in mando gear down, screaming in agony, clutching her right side, I could see blood, by the look of it, she was going to need immediate medical help, I could also see bucket heads approaching her, I knew that I needed to help her, and so I did, bolstering my blaster, I grabbed my Lightsaber and starting deflecting blasts right back at them, I then used the Force to eliminate the others, within a couple of seconds, I had gotten the girl out of trouble, but I also knew that she need help ASAP. I then heard her com go off, "Specter 5, report, Specter 5, do you read me!!" Came a male voice, I quickly thought about my choices, I could A: tell the male voice where she is, or I could B: take her to my ship and take her back to the Rebellion. Knowing that time was at the essence, I made my choice, I picked her up, and ran her to my ship, as I ran, I talked into my com, which was on my, arm, "Rover, I have an injured girl with me, once I'm inside, take off and head back to the fleet, got it." He beeped a confirmation, and once I was inside, the doors closed, and we made our way back to the fleet. After we jumped into Hyperspace, I checked her injuries. I quickly determined that they were to severe, and I couldn't deal with them with the limited supplies onboard, and I jumped into the pilots seat to make contact with my master, "Fulcrum, this is Falcon, I had to scrap the Supply run, I have an approximately 17 year old Manadalorian female with me, she has severe injuries to her left hip, I have stopped the bleeding, but she's going to need immediate medical attention, ETA: 7 minutes." Seconds later, a voice: "Roger, Falcon, dock with the Liberator, a gurney and medical team will be waiting for you, I will meet you in the MedBay, Fulcrum, out." 

**Time Skip: 7 minutes later**: 

I docked with the Liberator, as promised, a gurney and a medical team were waiting, they came inside my ship, grabbed the girl, and quickly made their way to the MedBay. Once I reached there, Fulcrum was waiting for me, "So, what happened?" She asked, "After I landed, I heard an explosion, and found the Mandalorian in danger of being either captured or killed by Stormtrooper's so I dealt with them, saw that she was hurt, and rushed her here. Her com was still functioning, and I heard Specter 5." I said, she looked at the floor, "That's Hera Syndulla's cell, I will notify her about their Mandalorian, and that she and only she can come here, in the mean time, you have blood all over you, change clothes, get a shower, freshen up, then, make your way back to Lothal, and get the supplies." She ordered. I simply bowed, and made my way to my cabin.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Ezra and Rover return to the Liberator from their Supply Run to Lothal.

Ezra's POV:  
Rover and I had just returned to the Liberator. After putting away all of the supplies, I walked into the MedBay, and saw the Mandalorian just laying their, sleeping. Because of her injuries, she was forced to be put into a medically Induced coma. While looking at her, I grabbed a chair and sat in it, just thinking back to that day on Lothal. As I thought, I grabbed her hand, and held it in mine, "I'm so glad that I chose to bring you back here, to the Liberator, instead of waiting for your crew to find you, or else it may have been too late, and you may not have made it. Now, you have a fighting chance to make it, and be reunited with your crew.

As I thought about the last couple of days, I felt my master's presence behind me, and I also felt a presence that certainly wasn't familiar to me. So, I turned around, and saw that a green Twi'lek was standing with my master. My master then spoke, "Falcon, I would like you to meet Captain Hera Syndulla, she is the leader of the cell that the Mandalorian is in, I looked at her through my helmet, and she offered her hand to me, which I took, "I would like to thank you for saving Sabine for me, Falcon, that was incredibly brave of you to do so, and we are very appreciative." I then looked at my master, Fulcrum, "With your permission, I would like to formally introduce myself?" I asked, and she gave her blessing, so I took my helmet off, "I'm Ezra Bridger, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Syndulla, I said, and we shook hands again.

As we were talking, we heard a whimper come from the bed, we turned, to see that Sabine had just woken up. Once Ms. Syndulla saw here, she immediately sat down in the seat where I was sitting, and took her hand into her own, "I'm so glad that your alive, love, we were all worried that you were captured by the Empire, or worse." She then got up out of her seat, and placed a gentle kiss on her head, to which, she smiled. Everybody's heart melted at the sight, and renewed are purpose that while the Emperor was controlling the Galaxy with an Iron Fist, there was still love in the galaxy. After watching the reunion, I departed back to my quarters, and began to meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter looks slightly different, because I was trying to make some adjustments, and had accidentally deleted the whole chapter, so I had to rewrite it.


	3. A friendship emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after the events of "Fire Across The Galaxy"

Ezra's POV:  
We were speeding away from Mustafar in Hyperspace. Hera Syndulla's cell got themselves in over their heads, and we had to go rescue them. Ahsoka and I were making our way down to the where the "Specters" we're standing. Ahsoka introduced herself, "My Name is Ahsoka Tano." Then, I introduced myself, "My name is Ezra Bridger." I said. Ahsoka then looked at me, "Ezra, the human male is Kanan Jarrus, the Mandalorian is Sabine Wren, the Lasat is Garazeb Orrelios, and their droid is C1-10P but they call him Chopper." Ahsoka said. Then the Lasat walked up to me, "Thank you for saving Sabine mate, I don't know what I would do without my little sister." He said, sincerely, "You're welcome, Zeb" I said.

Several hours later, I was sitting in my room, meditating, when I heard a knock on my door, "It's open." I said, and Sabine walked in, "Yes, Sabine?" I asked her, she just sat down on my bed, "I never thanked you for saving my life back on Lothal. When I was shot, I was sure that I was heading for capture, then I was in a ship, and I thought, "Yep, this is it, in heading for years of torture. I just want to know, why, why would you drop everything to save me?"" She asked, sincerely, I just smiled, "It's simple, really, it's because that is what we Rebels do, we help out each other, we drop everything to save a life, especially one as beautiful as you." I said, her eyes got wide, "Y-you like me??" She asked, shocked, I shook my head, "Absolutely, Sabine. I also know that you stood up to the Empire when you realized that they were pure evil. I just wish that there were more like you who would have the courage to stand up for what's right." I finished, she looked like she was about to cry, "Thank you so much, Ezra." She said, and we hugged. 

After Sabine left my cabin, I got a call from Ahsoka, she wanted to see me on the bridge, so I want there. "Yes, Ahsoka?" I said, she looked at me, and smiled, "After discussing it with Captain Syndulla, the Ghost Crew have decided to become an official member of Phoenix Squadron?" My eyes going wide, "Really?" I said, shocked, "Yes." She said, "That's wonderful, I said, glad that now, I have new friends.


	4. First Time

Ezra's POV:  
Today was my first mission with the Ghost Crew. Last night, a rebel crew went missing on the planet Hoth. From their Emercent Beacon, they were on the 4th planet of the system. It was our job to find them. So, at 0630 hours, everybody plus me and Ahsoka, but not my droid piled into the Corellian VCX-100, and we jumped into Hyperspace. As we made our way to the "Ice Cube", it occurred to me, that for the first time since I got my droid, Rover almost 7 years ago, that this would be the first time that I was going on a mission/supply run without him, so I was a bit upset.

It only took about 45 minutes to reach the planet, as we neared, everybody got dressed in as many layers as possible, and after Hera landed the Ghost, then turned to us, "We are going to split up into three groups, one Jedi in each group. Kanan and Zeb, search to the North, Sabine and Ahsoka, search to the South, Ezra and myself will search to the East, if you find anything, report it in, we will meet back at the Ghost in one hour. Let's head out." She said, and we reluctantly left the warm and coziness of the Ghost, and headed out into the unforgiving coldness of Hoth. As we made our way out, East of the Ghost, I turned to Hera, "So, how did you get involved with the Rebellion?" I asked, she sighed, "When the Empire took over my homeworld of Ryloth, I wanted to not only free my homeworld, but free the whole galaxy. Unfortunately, my father didn't see it that way, especially, after my mother was killed, and we grew further and further apar, and eventually, I left, and eventually met up with Ahsoka, and the rest is history." I was silent, I remembered my own parents, they were killed, and I was almost taken by Inquisitors, but fortunately, Ahsoka just happened to be on Lothal, defeated the Inquisitors, and took me as her apprentice, that was in 18BBY, I was just six years old, "I'm sorry." Is all I said, but she just smiled, "It's okay, Ezra, I have since forgiven my father, and I hope to one day reconcile with him. Plus, now I have my own family, a family, that has since grown, thanks to you, and your squadron." I was stunned, "Really, you consider us as family." I said, with a shocked look on my face, she only smiled, "When Sabine was hurt back on Lothal, and Kanan told me that Sabine was missing, I really thought that I would never see her again, and boy, I was a mess, until Ahsoka contacted me, and told me that you had rescued her, I was relieved that there still were people who care in this galaxy." She said, and hugged me, then she gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, the gesture felt like what my mother would do when I was distressed, so I'm glad to have met Hera.

After 45 minutes of searching, it became pretty obvious that the missing rebels were deceased by now, the other two teams reporting in that they have found nothing, and that they were making their way back to the Ghost. As we made our way back, I felt a tremor in the Force, something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be good, I quickly looked at Hera, "Hera, run!" I shouted, but before we could move, we were attacked by a Wompa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Conclusion coming in next chapter.


End file.
